Un Baisé au goût Sucré
by Snoupiix
Summary: Anna et Ace sont deux amis qui s'attirent. Depuis des semaines ils se cherchent, se testent... Mais peuvent-ils encore résister à ce sentiment ? Petite histoire mieux que le résumé. AceXOC


- Je pars au travail ma chérie. N'oublies pas, si tu as un problème tu m'appelles d'accord ?

- Oui maman. Allez vas-y ou tu vas vraiment être en retard !

- Dieu mais tu as raison ! Je te laisse, à ce soir ma puce ! Hurla une dernière fois Marianne avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

Anna jeta un regard ennuyeux à sa maison. Tout était parfaitement propre et rangé. Elle soupira d'ennuis et se connecta sur facebook. Elle fut à la fois surprise et heureuse de voir Ace, son meilleur ami, connecté avec son portable. Ace, plus rapide qu'elle fut celui qui entama la conversation en premier .

Ace : « Ne me dis pas que Mr Martin est encore absent ? u_U »

Anna : « Nan, j'ai la crève -_- »

Ace : « C'est la bataille d'eau d'hier ? »

Anna : « Malheureusement pour moi oui ! Et toi pk t'es pas en cours ? »

Ace : « Ben... Comme toi ^^ »

Anna : « Pff, on a l'air doué ._. Et Luffy il a rien ? »

Ace : « Il est jamais malade celui-là ! Il pétait la forme ce matin ! »

Anna : « Dès que je vais mieux je le massacre +_+ »

Ace : « J'ai une batte de baseball dans le garage :D »

Anna : « J'la veux ! »

Ace : « Meurtrière :P »

Ace : « Complice ;) »

Anna regardant sa chambre qui était pour son plus grand désespoir aussi bien rangée que le reste de sa maison. Sa PlayStation était cassée, elle n'avait aucune envie de relire un manga ou un livre et sortir dans son état n'était pas conseillé. En gros, seule sa conversation avec Ace l'empêchait de s'ennuyer. D'ailleurs comment aurait-elle pu s'ennuyer alors qu'Ace, ce mec parfait, lui parlait ?

Anna : « Tu fais quoi ? :3 »

Ace : « J'attends ton ascenseur, et toi ? :D »

Lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, Anna se jeta sur son armoir pour se mettre un survet, hors de question d'être en culotte devant lui ! Ace, le meilleur ami d'Anna et le "deuxième-fils" de Marianne avait toujours été le bienvenue dans cet appartement, c'était son deuxième chez-lui. Avec le double des clés de l'appartement, le jeune homme entra tranquillement dans l'appartement et enleva ses chaussures et son manteau. Ce qui laissa juste le temps à Anna de remettre ses cheveux un peu d'ordre.

Il eu a peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de son amie qu'elle se jetai sur lui.

- Non mais tu veux que ça s'aggrave ou quoi ?! hurla l'adolescente en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. T'as vus le temps dehors ?! T'es vraiment inconscient ! T'es tout trempé ! fit-elle en montrant du doigt la fenêtre de sa chambre qui laissait voir une horrible tempête dehors.

- Chuuut, fit calmement le brun. T'énerver ne fera qu'accentuer la fièvre, dit-il en posant une main trop fraiche sur le front bien trop chaud de son amie.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi crétin, répondit-elle en détournent le regard.

Anna alla chercher une serviette pour sécher les cheveux de cet idiot malade, une fois cela fait, Ace se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine.

- Je vais préparer une tisane. Toi, reste tranquille.

- La dernière fois t'as mis le feu à la cuisine, lui rappela Anna.

Il s'arrêta et son regard se posa sur la brûlure de son poignet qui datait de six jours.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! fit-il en se retournant vers elle, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Tu veux bien me ré-expliquer comment on fait ?

La jeune fille passa devant lui et lui prit la main, en joyeux sourire plaqué au visage. Les rires résonnaient dans la petite cuisine, surtout quand ce réussit on ne sait comment à trouer le sachet de la tisane dans son eau bouillante. Il dû recoomencé sous les rires de son amis qui ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Une fois la tisane but, les deux adolescents prirent la grosse boite de bonbons et retournèrent dans la chambre. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, s'amusant à lancer les bonbons dans la bouche de l'autre ou à les faire deviner. Quelques fois ils durent se rallonger à cause d'une migraine qui devenait vraiment trop agressive, pour se relever dix minutes après avoir pris un cachet. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils s'amusaient à se draguer. Leurs attirance était réciproque mais plutôt que de tout avouer ils faisaient durer le plaisir en se testant, se draguant. Ils s'amusaient de ce nouveau sentiment, tous deux désireux de savoir lequel comblerait la faible distance qui séparait bien souvent leurs lèvres. C'était comme une compétition pour savoir lequel des deux céderait le premier à ses désirs.

- Tu sais que je suis une guerrière ? dit soudainement Anna en mâchouillant un bonbon crocodile.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ace en se prenant au jeu, une fraise tagada dans la bouche.

- Oui ! Je suis l'héroïne de mon village et une fille très forte malgré mon apparence ! Je suis capable de repousser tous les ennemis !

- Oh, et comment te bas-tu magnifique guerrière ?

- Je me bats avec un sabre et je peux contrôler la lumière !

- Voyez-vous ça, fit Ace en avalant un autre bonbon.

- Et je peux même appeler un loup ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je peux aussi invoquer un énorme dragon !

- Et comment il serait ?

- Il serait trèèèèès grand, fit Anna en montant sur sa commode. Il serait très gentil mais terrifiant devant les ennemis. Ce serait un énorme glouton qui n'a peur de rien ! Et en plus il pourrait cracher des jets d'étoiles filantes !

- Wouaaouu ! fit Ace faussement émerveillé.

- D'ailleurs c'est grâce à lui si dans mon monde t'es encore vivant ! Parce que tu cours toujours dans le tas et que comme t'es nul, ben, je suis toujours obligée de te...

Anna fut coupée en pleine tirade par un oreiller. Elle descendit de la commode sur laquelle elle était montée durant son histoire et armée du coussin que venait de lui lancer Ace, se jeta sur lui.

- La grande guerrière va te coussiner ! s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il parait son coup d'un autre coussin.

Ace, bien plus fort que la dite guerrière la laissait quand même avoir le dessus juste pour lui faire plaisir. Des plumes virevoltaient autours d'eux et leurs éclats de rires se répercutaient contre les murs. Les coussins et les peluches se voyaient pousser des ailes et en un instant se fut le bazar dans la chambre, mais ça, aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Seule la boite de bonbon qui avait été mis sous le lit pour plus de sécurité n'avait pas à se soucier des projectiles volants. Cependant, Ace décidant que la période gentillesse étaient révolue reprit vite le dessus. Désemparé, Anna se retrouva allongée sur le sol recouvert de plumes, Ace au-dessus d'elle en appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids.

- Tu disais quoi déjà tout à l'heure ? demanda le garçon en écartant une mèche châtain clair du visage de son amie.

- Que t'étais un magnifique guerrier ennemis qui ne savait pas se battre et qui...

Pour se venger de la façon dont elle le taquinait, Ace lui fit des chatouilles. Attaque qui s'avéra redoutable. Lorsque après de multiple excuses il s'arrêta, se fût lui qui raconta la suite de l'histoire :

- Le guerrier savait se battre mais ne le montra pas de peur de blesser la belle tigresse qui se trouvait devant lui.

Comme pour accorder ses dires, Anna imita le grognement d'un félin.

- Et devant toute sa puissance il réussit tout de même à gagner le combat sans ne lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure.

- Comment ça ?! s'indigna la tigresse. Tu ne peux pas me battre parce que...

- Tu veux que je te le remontre ton point faible ? proposa Ace, un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Devant son regard interrogateur, Ace lui refit donc... des chatouilles. Après quelques minutes d'atroce souffrance pour la jeune malade, Ace s'arrêta. Il planta ses iris gris dans ceux vert de son amie. Personne ne bougea, aucun ne parla.

C'était comme si se soustraire à leurs sentiments était maintenant impossible. L'attraction était trop forte, trois semaines à résister c'était long. Les joues d'Anna se teintèrent de rouge ce qui la rendit encore plus mignonne aux yeux d'Ace. Il n'y avait plus de compétition, plus de test, plus de jeux. Leur respiration s'accéléra légèrement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de leurs cœurs qui s'emballèrent complètement ! Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, provoquant des frissons chez les deux amoureux. Ace voulait les déguster une bonne fois pour toute, savoir quel goût elles avaient. Le souffle chaud du garçon se répandait comme une trainée de poudre sur le visage d'Anna, enflammant délicieusement chaque parcelle de sa peau touchée.

A quelques millimètres de séparation il y eu un temps d'arrêt, ce souvenant soudainement de leurs compétition. Mais, incapable de résister, ils brisèrent en même temps le peu d'espace qu'il restait.

Ace savourait les lèvres sucrées de sa partenaire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils avaient perdus tous les deux mais ce baiser donnait à leur défaite un goût de victoire. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se découvrirent, se taquinaient. Le temps semblait suspendu. Anna passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de celui qu'elle aimait et l'autre derrière son coup, désirant ne laisser aucun espace entre leurs corps.

Les mains de l'adolescent caressaient les joues rouges de sa partenaire avant de redescendre telle une caresse sur ses anches.

Leurs fronts brûlant de fièvre collés l'un contre, Ace et Anna se regardaient, les joues rosies et le souffle court. Ils en revoulaient encore. Oh oui, ils en avaient faim de leurs baisés au gout agréable de bonbons.


End file.
